1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optics and, more particularly, to optical fiber amplifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet-related services and applications continue to develop to accommodate increasing data needs of consumers and businesses. As demand for data increases, networks continue to evolve to accommodate those additional demands. Specifically, fiber-optic networks continue to develop to meet the need for more data capacity (amount of data) and the need for higher data rates (speed at which the data is transferred).